The NFS series Adam's story
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: 17 year old Adam seville Starts his life out as a street racer and so does his sister Brittany along the way they Meet another sister cindy what will happen will romance sore or is it jail time for these soon to be legendary Street racers R&R
1. Chapter 1

The NFS series

Chapter 1 Need for speed III Hot pursuit

And Need for speed underground Beginning

You may think that I'm just your average chipmunk going to school having all the girls on me 24/7 well that is partly true but at night I'm also a street racer I got my first car when I was only 17 thanks to my dad Dave . He was nice enough to help me purchase it my jaw dropped when I saw what it was it was a DMC 12 Delorean I couldn't believe my eyes but I had to get it registered first and get my Drivers License another thing that I needed to do first and thanks to Dave and my Family I did what I had to do in order to keep the car when I was 19 I moved out to the country where I hid the car for the time being till I heard of local street racing I Jumped at the chance to test out the car I had stashed and sure enough I entered it was a Hot pursuit race me and someone else against the cops and so my life begins . I was just finishing up my first race and sure enough someone by the name of Razor wanted to

challenge me I excepted not knowing he had a Customized up Ford Mustang GT . " So Kid you ready to race?" Asked Ace . " Oh yea you ready to loose like hell" I retorted back . Ace knew that my attitude enough would set him a Blaze and sure enough it did. " Alright Fine but later down the road I 'm gonna get that DMC 12 Delorean of yours and when I do you'll wish you never crossed me" Said Razor. " Fine then Bring it Lets see if you have the speed to back up your words" I Fired. We both got into our cars I started up my DMC Delorean Razor Started up his Ford Mustang GT I knew this track pretty well but figuring out how razor worked was another story and I knew the cops would be coming with Road Blocks Spike Strips and a whole lot more this was going to be fun . 3 2 1 GO . I heard it on my On Board Computer and I shot off as fast as I could Razor Also shot off Ace being in front me right behind I tried to ram him off into a ditch or something and sure enough I found it . It was small enough and luckily though the first Crown Victoria manged to try and keep up . " 46 to county in pursuit of a white Delorean by the Covered Bridges he's Doing more than 120" Said the Cop . " All units be advised in pursuit of a Delorean by the Covered Bridges" I heard Dispatch saying . _Well this should be interesting lets see if ace can keep up_ I thought . And sure enough I pulled alongside him and rammed his car up against the wall scratching the paint but Razor was pissed off he tried to get his car off the wall but he then crashed straight into a Block in the rocks while I pulled out just before that happened back home Dave and the others were pretty worried about me but Brittany knew I was doing fine she went down to the track at where I was racing and sure enough she saw enough to try and figure out if she wanted to enter as well But Dave forbidded it but she knew how to get around him she

purchased up a Lamborghini Diablo and waited till the next race to test it out . Meanwhile I was just whooshing ahead while Razor tried his best to catch up while I was coming up on the hard turn I let off the gas pulled the Emergency break and went Over Power while turning at the same time . I eventually made it around and punched it through the straight away right into the Old mill every Single Police officer was trying to catch me but when I saw that spike strip I went around it the morons Deployed it on the right and I flew right past them Back with Ace he was caught and thrown in Jail just like the rest of the racers that I have beatin though after I won that race Brittany was up . " Alright lets see if you can take me your own sister" Challenged Brittany . " Your Asking for it so don't hold back" I said .

**After the race **

After my race with Brittany I headed back to my house and stored my Delorean for the next day should I race . And I did only this time it was against Terminator I did beat him but like everyone else I have beatin in a race they were locked up and thrown in Jail as for me I thought It was time to head out of the Farm lands . That night I packed up my stuff all loaded it in my ride and drove off into the night so I followed the rules of the road and drove off to new york Hoping to continue my street racing Career and sure enough I did I bought a house near Liberty Gardens and I stored my ride inside the Garege I had enough time to unload all my stuff into my house and get everything setup Brittany later heard that I Moved to new york so she Hoped in her Diablo and went to pay me a visit it was going to be night so she came before then . I noticed that she got out of her car and was walking up to my front door so doing the best I could to clean up the mess that I made earlier I looked my best and went right to the front door she knocked . I Opened it and she walked right on in I was just settling down . " Nice place you got here apparently Dave wanted you and me to go to college and continue our Education yea like we were going to racing was our dream and we should follow our dreams right?" Asked Brittany . "

Yea I mean take a look at you I thought you wanted to enter fashion I guess street racing was more your style as it is mine" I said right back . " So you need help setting up" She asked . " yea sure my truck man Is bringing the rest of my stuff from the country ,So you got a place to stay you could move in with me I wouldn't mind at all" I offered . " Thanks I would love to and Dave and Claire have Disowned me" She said Sadly. " Yea same here so now we have to look out for each other we can't rely on people to take care of us its just you and me" I said pulling her into a hug . " The Truck Driver was also hauling Brittany's Stuff as well as the rest of mine to New york when he got there he helped us Unload everything . And so our street racing Career is about to begin .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 NFS Underground and the Fast and furious Movies

**The next Morning **

As I got up a couple of local street racers came to my front door . I manged to head down in time . " Oh hold your horses its not like i'm deaf" I said getting down the Stairs . I got down and opened the door to Find Dominic Brian and Tod Just standing there so I let them in and they wanted to know what was up and how I was doing . " Oh well i'm doing fine how about you guys" I asked back . " I'm fine anyway down to business word on the street is that your looking for some races" Asked Dom. " Yea" I said . " Well look no further cause New york is just Full of them From Drag to Drift Circuit and even sprint lap knockout's" Said Dom . " That's Pretty interesting but anyway also word on the street is that Tod here is in a pose known as Eddie's Pose you have to earn enough rep before you can run with him but in the mean time we took a look at your ride pretty sweet but you might wanna give it a tune up she sounds and looks fast but can she race fast" Asked Brian . " If you know my History then yea she can face fast" I said . " Look Kid I'll be Blunt Its stock I don't think you would have a chance against one

of us so do us all a favor and get your ride Customized then we talk turkey" Said Tod . " Fine then shouldn't be long but let me tell ya I have a sister who is also a street racer I'll let her know that she too needs to her ride Customized as well before she and I can run with you guys" I said . " Good choice of words till then Bye" Said Brian . And the all walked out and driving off to there daily jobs and routines . Meanwhile Brittany got up and Started cooking some Eggs Bacon and Toast with Butter . And So everything went on perfectly Me and Brittany ate our breakfast and just hung around till we started working on our Rides to make them faster we had some people help put on the front and back Bumper or our rides along with side skirts and spoiler's and even some hoods and everything else My car was all Black with Red Rimes Brittany's was Also Black but with Pink rimes . We then even went to work on the Performance part of our rides and they were ready to go we both put in 90,000 Dollars into our rides . So Wasting no time we managed to get to work on the sound system as well we both wired it up right and tested it with Adam and the chipmunks Album Motion picture soundtrack 1. Its my Life . And it worked but we just had to make some adjustments to make sure it worked properly . " Hey Adam everything ready on your End" Asked Brittany " Yea how about you sis everything ready on yours as well" I asked . " Yea everything is set to go" replied Brittany . "Excellent" I said . " Well then I say go wash up and get ready for tonight" said Brittany . " Right then lets go" I replied . But just before we were about to leave our garage someone came walking up to our front door when she saw us . " So Mr and Mrs. Seville I presume" She Asked . " Yea and who might you be" I retorted. " Whoa Easy

there I just wanted to say that my name is Samantha and Wow Nice rides you both got there you both racing with or against each other ?"Asked Samantha . " With each other" Brittany said Cheerfully. " Well there is a race at the liberty gardens go check it out if you wanna get in?" Said Sam and she just got right back to walking. " Well Britt I think we can make it Liberty gardens wasn't it no problem" I said . " Yes piece of cake" Said Brittany . And knowing her its gonna be one bumpy race after another.

And So everything was about ready for tonight .

**At Liberty Gardens **

As me and Brittany Showed up in our rides everyone noticed us and there jaws just hung loose at our rides a Diablo and a Delorean fully Customized with Nos but Knowing Eddie Tod Kurt and Chad they were gonna be tough to beat but I know we can beat them with these decked out rides . And they knew that me and brittany were going to smoke everyone here but we needed Vinyls to make our rides stand out so Samantha Stepped up and handled that now our rides were stylin and stood out not like a sore thumb. So it was me Brittany and some other two random punks . And two chicks at the start so we had our rides ready to go I punched up Brittany on the local radio making sure it was on a private channel . " Hey Britt breaker breaker can you hear me?" I said into the radio . " Yea I hear ya good thing they sold them to us for 50 bucks" She said . " Right sounds like there gonna start the race lets keep these hooked up to our on board computers that way we don't have to reach for the mic's every time" I said . " Right" she replied back . And we hooked them up to our on board computer . And everything was set to go . Me and Brittany Fired up our rides as did our Opponents as the race counted down I made sure that Britt was ready it looked like she was but we always worked as a team but this time it was

different we were racing for money so we could save up to head out to Rock Port then on to Palmont where we will continue our careers there and from there I haven't a clue" I said . I took a look at my computer street and noticed that it was counting down 3 . 2 . 1 . GO. Me and Brittany Took off like wild fire while our Opponents were about a few miles ahead of us we just punched it hard everyone on the side lines was Blown away at what we just pulled only this time we made sure to pass out Opponents and this time after 2 Laps we won and we were in where we raced till we got up to Eddies gang and it was me against Samantha . " I trusted you I supported you Now you wanna race Fine then See ya on the streets" Yelled Samantha as she got into her Honda Civic . " Brittany Its only me and Sam now so I want you to just chill and keep track of the race in your computer and tell me if she's gonna pass me or not" I said . " Right Gotchya hey you had better head out to the starting line if you wanna win" Said brittany as she got back in her car and manged to keep her computer up and running only for the race .

**At the start of the race**

Me and Sam were gonna do it we were gonna race and she knew she was gonna win I had lvl 3 Nos and it was Nothing to what she had my guess was she had no nos in her car at all luckly though I had some on hand should things get messy . At the word GO we took off like Fire I was able to get around her and Speed up by pressing the Nos Button and having my Computer on along with my CB this time Brittany Spoke Into it **" Adam Be careful she has a really good Handling of her Honda so Don't Underestimate her if you do then its Game over for you" **Said Brittany . **" Right then Keep my posted Seville out" ** I said Back . I looked at my map and noticed that she was trailing right behind me somehow she was able to close the distance I wasn't sure as to how but I didn't care in the end I pushed the Nos button once more pushing my car to 180 almost 190 and I just left her in the dust and I won that race .

**After the Race with Samantha and the Ending of my career in New york City **

Everyone was pretty Angry with me and Brittany but what's done is done and we all had to move on but we knew Eddie and his Gang was behind it all but it was fiction and not fact till proven so over the course of my Career I beat Tod Chad Kurt and Eddie leaving them in the Dust till I came across a Challenger her name was Cindy dang was she good she was racing a Chevy Camero SS she was running on a lot of power so I knew I had to step it up a lot in my Delorean the race Started it was in the China town Area 2 laps was all I needed to beat her eventfully I did beat her and Brittany came running up to me just hugging me tight and planting Kisses down my neck . " I can't believe you won Great job Adam Great Job" Said Brittany . We both walked back to hear what Samantha had to say . **" You won you won Great Job and sorry about earlier its mostly my fault I knew you were being setup by Eddie and his gang but great Job on beating them oh and best of luck in your Career's together your both going to need it in the races ahead and I might set you up with a friend of mine her name Is Rachael and not to worry as soon as your done here I'll transfer both your rides onto a Cargo Jet while you guys get on your flight bound for Bay view new jersey" **Said Samantha .

" **Hey its all cool besides I understand your Anger but damn we both had fun racing I must say your car is pretty good but next time I challenge you have some Nos inside your ride in order to catch up" **I said . And with that she Switched off her connection to me and the Mystery Girl walked up to me to Congratulate me on a really tough race. " Hey you were great so good job I think you might have the makings of a real street racer your sister to" she said. " Hey never caught your name" I said back . " Names Cindy you probably don't remember Dave or Claire do you" She Asked . " I think I do back when I was 17 so what happened to Alvin and Simon" I asked over Diner with my sister Brittany .

" Well Alvin went on to become a International Solo Rock star Simon and Jeanette went on to become really good scientists Theodore and Eleanor went on to become Chefs just like they dreamed about while Eddie and Charlene Got married and had kids Jill also became a Solo Artist with Alvin but they formed there own band and toured the world and Paul and Sheryl they went on to become something more of themselves Katy Megan Joe Joel Charlie John and Dee they went on a road trip around the world visiting every sight in the world as for me well I went on to become a street racer but from what I heard that Dave Disowned both of you that must have sucked but man I have never been pushed to my racing limits before " She said Changing the Subject . " So what happened to Dave and Claire. " I asked . " They Died of old age just like they both wanted but they did leave a lot of stuff back in LA California mostly for all of us but they said to keep the house under lock and key till the time was right and I intend to do just that" Cindy said . " Well fine by me mostly and uh yea you are right and I don't understand as to why he disowned us but I really don't care right now but it was nice meeting you

Cindy say you going anywhere" I asked . " No not really think I'll just stay here and hang out with my boys" She said . " Well we are off to Bay view to really kick it hard" I said . " you know just a heads up there is tough Competition out in Bay view so be careful you two but I think I might tag along so better pack up and head out to Bay view New jersey" Said Cindy . "Well we could use an Extra Street racer who is experienced" Said Brittany . " Sure thing I'll Just finish up here and head back to my place to rest up for the rest of the night" She said . And with that she left paying the bill for our diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Need for Speed Underground 2

As the three of us stored our rides onto a cargo plane bound for Bay view Where samantha told us to head out we did I went to talk to her before we left

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Samantha Now that you got your ride back watcha gonna do?" I asked " Well now that Eddie and his gang are gone from Olympic city I think street racing might become the safest and without Eddie and his gang here I think new street racers might come join the street and race just for the hell of it weather its for cash or Pink slipes Doesn't matter as much Hey I know someone who lives in Bay view her names Rachel Look her up once you find her and oh yea she's gonna give you the 411 on what's going on and don't worry you three will do fine" Said Samantha . " Yea thanks oh by the way Eddie was the one who set up that race between you and me so you did well" I said. " Yea you didn't do so bad yourself a Delorean a Diablo and a Aston Martin those cars are considered a legend here in _

_Olympic City and don't worry you guys are legends here and your welcome to street race anytime you just happen to roll through here" She said before switiching off her view screen. " Well girls guess we had better pack up we are heading out to Bay view" I said . " Alright time to hit the Airport" Said Brittany . " Well a Change of Scenery would be nice I'm in I'll always be looking for new competition to take and win more money and see if I can get a new ride so I can store my old one" Said Cindy. Everyone Agreed so that following night we drove out of Olympic city and everyone said good bye knowing that we are now the top racers in that city and our sites are now set for Bay view. _

END OF FLASHBACK

As we Arrived in Bay view our rides were already waiting for us we all got in and drove to our intended Destination the local Garage where we entered and found Rachel waiting for us . " So you guys are the ones Sam told me about very nice and this is the racer you just beat who is your other sister? Not even gonna ask about that .. Alright down to business you see this is what happens you win races and you get to choose a sponsor but Ian has been stealing the sponsors for himself and has been getting all the money and oh yes he's only heard about you and uh whats your name" She asked . " Names Brittany that's Cindy and that's our top racer Adam" Said Brittany . " I'm Rachel and I just happen to run this town so remember win races and rack in the dough" Said Rachel . " And just around back is where you can store your ride" She added . As we walked round back we saw someone working on a car . " I'm Mark and here's where you can store your ride you can also head to many shops to get your car customized to the Max but don't worry I intend to make sure that your rides are totally

Customized" said Mark . As Rachel Explained what's what there were the usual races and two new types of races Street X and URL or better known as The Underground Racing League and out run races but we had to get some money in which we had we just had to rack in some more . And we Understood what we had to do take out the person that was stealing the Sponsors for himself and knock out his goons but this time we had to Amp up our rides and really do some work on them . So we Drove

around to get the feeling so we headed down to the local Hydraulics shop to pick out an engine Neon along with a Trunk Neon with Speakers our performance was fine it was we need to add custom side mirrors I know totality weird but that's the way it was more bling on your ride to get it noticed if you win enough races and we picked a sponsor we would receive updates about new stuff in along with new rides and covers of Magazines and DVD covers totally wicked and sick awesome. So we all went to work to really trip out our rides . " Well ladies what do ya think of my ride" I boasted . " Hmm not bad at all you really made it look good but we need to hit the street and do some races" Said Brittany . Cindy Tended to Agree . So we all rolled out and Started getting known through out Bay view we also got into the URL and had races there got some street X races won some of those got on the cover of some DVD and Magazine Covers Rachel was impressed at how fast we were taking out the Competition But Cindy Stored her old Aston Martin db9 and rolled out with a DB7 Customized it and

raced a lot and Finally got over to Ian the Last guy to race against . " Well this should be Interesting this time I know I will win so lets what ya got Punk" he Sneered at us . " Alright so you wanna race huh fine with me I'm gonna smoke your ass and leave you eating Rubber for the rest of your life" I boasted . Ian only narrowed his eyes to slits and walked over to his Nissan Skyline GTR 34 Started it up and headed out to the Starting line. " Fine if its a race ya want you got one" I Yelled . I got into my Delorean and Fired it up I put the car into first gear and Shot out and rolled out to the Starting line. I revved my engine knowing I can smoke this Asshole . But he didn't know that I ran on a crap load of power.

" So prepare to get smoked" Shouted Ian . " Fine By me but you know i'm gonna make you eat those words" I Shouted back. As a girl walked up she winked at me and I knew it was Brittany so I was only waiting for her to give the Go I stepped hard on the Gas peddle while having my right hand on the Gear shifter and my hand on the steering wheel . When I looked at my onboard computer it said 3 … 2 …. 1 ….. GO . I shot off like a bullet shifting while Ian tried to keep up he used all his NOS to win . " To early" I said and I fired my NOS and flew right past him . "Shit" Yelled Ian . As my Delorean flew past him I flipped him the Middle finger while Driving he got angry he tried to ram me off the road but to no luck I simply Avoided the attack and he slammed into the wall and I won the final Race. " You did it you won Holy Hell you three Are Awesome" Shouted Rachel as she came running up to us and hugging and kissing all 3 of us . " Uh yea thanks guess were known through out Bay view now right" I asked " yea your known all across Bay view" She said . And the party went by pretty well . After that we decided to head back and play some Video games from our Other Computers that we brought with us She didn't Mind we went to get some fresh Air . " Hey Rachel you think those 3 Can handle tougher Competiton" Asked Mark . " Yea whats the problem with that" Scoffed Rachel . " Hmm nothing thing is I wanted to Ask you out to dinner for quite sometime and yea I was scared that you would say no" Stammered Mark. " Mark I would love to go on a date with you" Said Rachel Sweetly . And with that they both got ready and headed out .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 NFS Most wanted

**Last Night**

_After the party was over we all decided to get some shuteye when it came night we all got into our cars but Cindy decided to leave a little something for Rachel and Mark if was her Aston Martin DB7 as a thank you gift . Something that we never understood and every single racer told us good luck in the future and that we were always welcome back here anytime we wished . _

**The next night **

Once we were fully rested and ready to go we all piled into our cars fired them up I was the first one to lead off the pack Followed by Brittany then Cindy in her DB9 and we all got onto the Highway and was bound for Rock Port at the time we didn't know what was expected of us there all we knew was we were looking for some races and that was what we were built for was racing . While we were on the Highway a call came in and it was ment for all of us so I put it through just to see what this person wanted the Number was unknown but the name said Mia Townsend odd name though so I pushed the send button as did Brittany and Cindy . " Hey guys glad I can finally talk to you" Said Mia . " Yea nice to talk to you so how did you know our number" I asked . I called up Rachel and she gave me your number Apparently some people down in Rockport have heard of you guys so listen up and listen up good there is this list its known as the black list its a list of most wanted Street and you have to work your way up earn enough money to challenge a ranked racer and repeat now you all will have a safe house to store your current rides and or bought rides" Added Mia . " Right then should be easy" I said smirking . " Ok this guy razor Callahan has a Shelby GT500 and he's gonna be running on a lot of power so wait for him to shift first then you shift got it" Said Mia Sternly . " yea I got it allow him to shift first" I said . " Good now there is a guy that wants the street racers off the street and behind bars

and his name is Cross this guy is a Sargent so watch out for him he drives a Chevy Corvette and its modded to match our cars so watch out" Said Mia . " Look we can do circles around the police so shouldn't be a problem" Said Brittany . " Yea these police are just persistent and racers tend to panic and then the police nab them strip there car see if its street legal and lock them up that's how serious this is Brittany" Said Mia . " Well if this cross can chase us down shouldn't be hard to out run him" Said Cindy . " Well one problem with that they have a chopper that can keep up so its going to make it hard to evade the cops" Mia Said . We eventually pulled over to exchange Puzzled looks at each other not knowing that we were about to walk into a police trap lead by cross didn't mean that we could take him on . We then all got back into our cars and continued down the free way and hoped that we didn't

get busted by the cops . " Alright we are headed to Rock Port right now you pick the place where we should meet" Said Brittany . " Right then meet me at a Cafe I can fill you in there" Said Mia ending the call I then pressed End Button and closed my cellphone as we all just stayed focused on getting to Rockport now we know of what is gonna be going down we couldn't waste anytime at all if this cross is as bad as she says he is then we had better stear clear of him and the cops since we already left Olympic city. Once we Arrived we headed down to a local Cafe seeing Mia's car we all pulled in making sure that we knew the rules of the road . I got out of my Delorean while Brittany got out of her Diablo and Cindy got out of her DB9. Mia's Jaw just dropped to the ground when she saw our cars pull into the parking lot . " Wow I have seen a lot of Muscle and Exotic cars in races but yours is just classic a DMC 12 Deloeran just wow I've only heard rumors that it can reach a speed of 140 MPH but never would I be seeing it here at a Cafe" Said Mia . " Uh hello earth to Mia stay focused" I said waving my hand in front of her face . " Oh uh sorry now I can help you get some races but at the same time run from the cops and evade them that's how you don't get busted" Said Mia . " Right now problem we know cops get bored when racers aren't on the street that's how ive won so many races back at the farm lands" I said . " Well since all 3 of you are experienced Racers then it shouldn't be a problem" Said Mia just smirking. " Ok no problem at all they had better watch out cause now that were here cause we tend to be the best street racers in the entire community" I said while just grinning from ear to ear. Everyone just snickered and let out a few giggles mostly Mia she just couldn't stop herself from laughing and well neither could I . " Just thought I would spice things up" I said. " I must admit no ones every brightened up my day in a while" Said Mia . " Well shouldn't be a problem we mostly hang out in a Garage or something" Said Brittany . " I think I can help you out" Said Mia . She decided to give us a

map to a local Garage where we can hang out play some video games and watch TV along with have a fully stocked Fridge and some food on hand. After that we had our Coffee along with some Eggs and Toast. After we paid for our Meal and Drink we headed out to the Marked spot on the map . We found it Eventually and we all entered the Safe house and soon it was our turn to stand there with out mouths hanging open while Mia took a picture of that and uploaded it on face book. " Now that was priceless" She said . We then just laughed again till we just parked our cars and plopped down on the nice sofa and she wanted to know more about us . " Well when my our Dad Dave found out that I was racing on and appeared on TV he disowned me the same with Brittany and Cindy and its been us ever since we do have brothers and sisters that we keep in contact with at times and Dave and Claire we think they had died at old Age so that's why we had all been out on our own Dave said that we couldn't handle the real world boy was he wrong" I said . Mia was just shocked at what I just told her but also a warm smile spread on her face . " Well guys I could take you in and raise you but with the cops knowing that your street racers I think that would be a bad idea so lets just keep it Business for now wouldn't want anyone to tip the cops at a race" Said Mia . " Yea good idea" Said Cindy . So After Mia left we just flipped on the TV and went to see what was on even though It wasn't home it felt like we were home

while watching TV we had some Frozen Pizza for lunch and it was Delicious and we also heard three cars pull up to our drive way and sure enough they were stock which was perfect so we took them in and the drivers were long gone . And parked them across from our own Custom rides . And it was back to watching TV hanging out which we hadn't done in a long time Brittany only gave me a wink and sure enough I knew that Cindy gave me a wink as well so I knew for a fact that they wanted to have sex with me fine though so Brittany Scooted next to me and laid her head on my shoulder and I only snaked my arm around her neck and rested my head on hers as we watched a romantic comedy called

Forest Gump . It was Romantic and telling the story of forest gump from grade school to college to the army then to seeing his family to the death of his best and long term friend Jenny and it began all over again something that I only looked at Brittany and Cindy and wondered if a Family was even a possible at all . After we watched forest gump Brittany went to pick out another movie she didn't care what it was so our first day was just hanging out getting to know the city and its inhabents not really caring of what is going on . The Movie she Picked out was Back to the Future and it featured the Car that I have . After the Pizza was done cooking Cindy Served up 3 slices on a plate to us while we watched the movie Cindy scooted closer to Brittany and snaked her Arm around Brittany's shoulder and rested it on mine She didn't seem to mind at all and we all watched it while we ate our pizza After we ate off the pizza and the movie was done we noticed that we smelled bad so we found our bedroom completed with a bed a Dresser some computers along with some clothes that was in our size and was in our Color as well . After we took a shower together and got changed we all settled down for the night and that night would be magical

After we all got into bed Brittany kissed me full on the lips while Cindy just ma sagged my Back relaxing me into the moment and I only depended it I slid my tongue just begging for access it was granted and our tongues did battle while Cindy was massaging my back I felt more relaxed and into the moment soon she told me . " I want you inside me don't worry I've been on birth control since I was 14 so don't worry the same with Cindy" Said Brittany . I obliged and got into position to Penetrate her Pussy I could tell it was pretty wet enough for me to not hurt her it was her first time so shouldn't be a problem and Cindy decided to kiss my neck and down my back I started to go slow till I could get a good steady rhythm going and eventually I did and so Moans started to escape her lips while that was going on Cindy moved over and started kissing Brittany to just muffle them while I worked my magic and we were alone no one was gonna bust us and yell at us and for once there was no Alvin to walk in on us so we felt we could just let down our guard . And through out the rest of the night it was full of magic Brittany hit her Orgasm and soon Cindy hit hers and we both just laid there in bed just sighing while we just hung out now ruining the moment I then decided to kiss Brittany then Cindy as the both fell asleep knowing that we would never forget this moment .

**The Next Day **

We all got up one at time eat Breakfast and go look for some races eventually we found one it was a sprint and we knew the cops were everywhere just waiting for someone to tip them never happened cause they weren't ready . We all got into our cars and drove off to go win this race . A random chick walked in front of the other cars and this was my race. So I thought _since I participated in most of the races in Bay view so why not let my sisters be in some races of there own . _I thought As I revved up my Engine so did the rest of the racers just a bunch of punks we had some spare NOS tanks already on hand and they were put in before we left but we needed to go buy a lot more as my on board screen switched on my SMS messages were already there so I made room for new messages and entitled the folder rockport and I knew I was ready to win this race . I took off at a perfect launch while the other racers tried to pass me but failed I got the lead on them I pressed the NOS button and got myself a big burst of speed punching it all the way to 100MPH but still the others tried to use there nos I just punched it again wasting no time I punched it again this time nearly reaching 119 MPH but this car can go 120 and a little higher since I last modded it I eventually won that race but the cops didn't even know about it and that's when I met one of the racers Razor Callahan and sure enough everyone paid

there respects to him except for me Cindy and Brittany and that's when Mia was already there . " why don't you just bow down to the king of racing" Said Razor giving me the look like " I'm gonna kick your ass" " Sorry ya don't scare me at all razor oh and your ride looks like it came out of the junk yard talk about a real piece of shit there " I said Smirking . " Wipe that smirk off your face you don't belong here I wanna hear that your gone cause of Chris I have the cops on my ass along with everyone else just leave you won't find much competition here anymore" Sneered Razor . " Fine then I think its time we race that unless your a chicken" I Challenged him . " think now think i'll race the one with the Diablo" Said Razor . " I'll take ya I'll smoke ya till your just eating my rubber" Said Brittany Angry. " Oh I love a good challenge from a chick you should be a piece of cake meet me on the freeway by the tollbooth's shouldn't be hard to find" Said Razor . " Hold up Razor I say we make this interesting lets 20 Grand I say that Brittany can smoke ya" Said Mia . " Fine with me what ever ya want to throw on the table smokes money and even the Pump up Kit car Lets Race your going to regret it" Said Razor as he walked away to his Shelby GT 500. I knew and Brittany knew she was In for it . So we went back to our cars and listened to Stan bush doing the famous song The touch from the Album Dream the Dream a song that I came to know and love from the famous movie The Transformers the Movie .

As we all Drove to our next race this was a Drag one of our favorites we eventually won that one so Brittany wanted to challenge Razor and she did . " Well then doll lets see what ya got" Said Razor . "Fine but prepared to get Smoked" Said Brittany . What she didn't know is that Razor cut her fuel line so it would leak something that she didn't . They both revved up there engines Razor knew in the back of his head that he was gonna win this race . I then phoned her and she put me through . _**" Listen your rides leaking fuel and you left a huge fuel puddle back at the start you have to end this race and fast before razor wins" **_I said into the phone but to late her car ran out of fuel and razor won . " Thanks to you Doll Face I can get up to Number one so thanks for the ride Sweet cheeks" Razor said as he got into his car and drove off to get his new ride repaired Brittany finally noticed that she was racing for

Pink slips and Money so she finally let out an Ear piercing scream that nearly busted everyone's ear drums but they all walked away and she just threw herself onto the ground and with hellfire in her eyes as she remembered her car being taken away by the Cheater Razor . WE finally got there but we were to late she was taken into by the Police mostly Cross but there wasn't enough to Convict her so Mia went and got her brought her back to our safe house she was pretty broken up on loosing her car but had a backup car to win it back we all got to work on getting it customized and this was for Brittany we were working on it Day and night till it was finally finished and ready to go and that brightened her day

. She planted a kiss on both me and Cindy and decided to go test it out to make sure . Once she came back Mia and the rest of us were already waiting for her to explain as to what happened . " Alright listen up this is mostly pertaining to you Brittany . Razor Sabotaged your ride's Fuel line so he could win it in a race eventually he also used it to slide his way up the black list all the way to Number one and those cars that my crew left you that Diablo will defiantly get you back into the Black list now in order to move up in the Black list you need to earn enough money to challenge a Ranked racer once you get to number 2 Razor's all yours it should be easy oh and something else this is the rap sheet its what the police use to track you and what goes on your record so check it often" Said Mia . And with that she left . " Alright Britt we have some work to do lets knock out these Morons and get back your ride were in this together" I said . Everyone Nodded and Brittany was more Determined that ever to get back her ride and do some Damage to razor's Face . And so we were gonna get back her ride no matter what it took


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Getting back into the black list

The next day me Cindy and Brittany Started to work our way up the Black list so we could get her ride but little did we know something would come at a price and that would be leaving Rockport forever and never returning that unless we get caught by the police . While Brittany me and Cindy was working on working our way back into the Black list we came down to #4 this person sounded easy but we did beat him we then got down to # 3 # 2 #1 Razor this guy was going to be a bitch to beat but we knew it wasn't going to be easy at all . " Ready to give away another car to the razor foundation" Challenged Razor. " Only if you donate your head" Brittany shot back . Razor only flipped her the bird Brittany pulled down her pants and Mooned him . He only gave her a scowling look . " Its go time" He said as

he revved up his engine Brittany did the same her on board computer switched on and sure enough it was her brother and Sister being there to cheer her on . " Britt I know you can do it" I said into the Mic. Brittany felt a warm smile spread across her face and Mia would be there waiting to bust the other street racers while the three of us got away to Palmont city . As Razor took off so did Brittany wasting no time she got in front of him and stole the race from there he tried to pass her but failed miserably and lost all three races . " Too bad you ain't getting your ride and if you want these" Said Razor dangling the keys. "Your going to have to take em" He added laughing . Mia walked over and took the keys from Razor . " Its over Razor" She said . Razor Started to walk over to her . " It ain't over till I say its over" Said Razor . He tried to take the keys from her but failed she knew some moves that just landed razor on his back . She then showed her gun and every one backed off and thats when the Cops showed and no one had time to get away . " GO" She yelled as she tossed the keys . Brittany got to her car and we followed her out of there and got away just in the nick of time . Cross and his partner got out of his Corvette . " Where's the other one ?" Asked Cross. Mia only paused and said . " All 3 of them got away" She said Calmly. Anger started to rise in cross . " What about the Black List" he asked. " Forget the Black list …. there through" Said Mia . And with that she just walked off . Now Cross was more determined to try and get us . " I want every Unit on those 3" Growled Cross. " Everyone" She asked . " EVERYONE" Cross yelled . And with that they both got back in there car and drove off with the other police in Rock port and here we thought we could find a peaceful place to stay check no on that we were just about to head out to our safe house till we received a call first from cross and it said

this . " Hey thanks for busting everyone on the black but now you three are the last ones to get busted make it easy on yourselves and turn yourselves in so whats it gonna be" Said Cross . The phone call ended . " Ok guys we need to book it so lets move and try and loose these fucking cops" I said . Cindy and Brittany started to pick off the cops left and right . And that's when we received a phone call from Mia . " Don't go to any of the safe houses Cross knows all about them instead head toward the old Bridge I know your cars can make it but hurry you 3 don't have much time left so hurry" Said Mia . " Wait will we ever hear from you sometime in the future" I asked . " Maybe but it was nice working with you 3 I marked the location on your maps just make the jump at top speed" She added . And with that we took off for the Old Bridge and wasting no time the cops were already on us trying to take us down eventually we all jumped the bridge and none of the cops made it but we three did and we were off toward Palmont city


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 NFS Carbon

As we left Rock port we were driving along carbon canyon till Cindy switched on her radio and wanted to talk . " Hey guys what do you think happened to Mia think we should call her up" Asked Cindy . " Well I don't know just yet we need to wait and find out what happens all I can say is this we need to find shelter and fast we know for a fact that Cross is on our asses ever since we left Rock port" I said . " Right still when are we getting into town" Asked Brittany . " Its not far Britt its just few-" I said before I felt someone ram the back part of my car.

" Alright who did that ….. Never mind its Cross punch it" I Yelled . Brittany Cindy and me All Floored it and we just couldn't shake him no matter how fast we went till we ran into a truck full of metal pipes . Cross Stepped out of his car I was just about to get out of mine and really just give him the old one two . " Set down" he said while slamming the door of my car. " How ya been" He said . " Like hell" I said sarcastically . He only shot me a death glare full of Daggers and I did the same . Till someone else rolled onto the scene we didn't know who he was at one point but something was

happening me Brittany and Cindy didn't have a clue as to what was going on so we just sat in our cars and found out what was going on Cross just said I was from out of town and that's when I knew this person he was driving a unknown car to me but by the looks of it might have been a Bugatti or something like that and that sucker was tuned to the max and better than what we had we didn't know the driver of that car but I think he went by the name of Darius sounded like the guy somehow knew a guy by the name of Chris he drove a BMW M3 GTR the fastest car that I knew but then again how could I be wrong? I couldn't be this guy was in Palmont City we just had to try and find out what happened here but this guy was all business. As I saw cross leave we all headed into town and that's when niki turned to see us three . " So nice to see some new comers here Chris Told me of you three Names Niki by the way whats yours" She asked . " I'm Adam that's Brittany and Cindy" I said gesturing to each of my sisters. " Nice well I think you might find some tough competition here it

seems Darius is back and out for revenge only this time he's out to get Chris the guy who beat him well now that he heard of you guys you three had better watch out and remember this is a Battle ground and everything is settled down in the canyon remember if you screw up you'll not just loose your ride but your life as well keep that in mind oh one other thing Kenji Angie Wolf and Darius are all here so you got some tough competition in order to win and yea we can help you out but what ya need first is a safe house to store your rides" Niki said . She got back in her car we all followed her to one of the safe houses it was safe and it looked awesome kinda reminded me of what we had back in Rock Port . " So wanna talk about what happened in Rock port" Asked Niki . " Sure Brittany got her ride jacked by a

asshole named Razor but working our way through the Black list we got her ride back but little did we know that the cops were onto the other racers and of course Razor was Arrested once again but we all bailed and headed for the old Bridge thus escaping and we are on the National Most wanted Black list" I said . " Yea thats what Mia told me so you guys met where exactly" she said . " we met back at Olympic City it aint to far but yea thats how I met Cindy as for Brittany thats a different story we met all the way back at the farm lands" Isaid just finally sitting down . " Well at least you'll have sometime to hang out oh by the way Mia sent you all a letter I think you should all read it and hear her out" Said Niki. And with that she left . I then took my knife and opened it .

_Dear Adam Brittany and Cindy,_

_Hey nice to see that you all made it out of Rock port I know that Cross probably followed you all here to palmont frankly I don't care as much to what he does anymore . Anyway though the reason why I wanted you three to take down the people on the Black list not for getting your sisters ride back but also to help out and thanks but there's more after you three made it across the bridge I decided to head out of Rock port and just hang out somewhere I can think more but over time I wondered if I ever had a chance at just street racing once again seems that I'll never get that chance . But the good news is I found a house out in town where I can just settle down and probably start a family of my own you three are total legends right next to Chris the very first one to ever make it out but I also wanted to tell you that I'm Pregnant who you all ask his name is Sonny I bailed him out and taught him to just settle down and yea we both just got married and are expecting our very first child we don't know if it will be a boy or a girl . Sorry got off subject ,anyway where was I oh yea I also got a job selling cars and sonny he to is taking care of the house keeping it clean as much as he can but the good news is that Sonny has given up his old ways which would mean just street racing in Rock Port so the cops just let him go as for his ride it was put back together the same way they took it apart but I also wanted to tell you three that I hope your Career takes off and really sores through the sky and past the limits of the sky and beyond so good luck _

_Sincerely,_

_Mia_

_P.S. Inside the Envelope you'll find 90,000 Dollars as a gift to use for well whatever but I also included a picture of the house along with ones of me and Sonny so good luck in street racing . Chow_

I then took out the Pictures and looked at them the first one was a picture of the house she said that she bought it was a 3 Bedroom house with a Detached Garage enough for 2 rides to fit in a Back yard and front yard with a little white picket fence the same with the Back yard it was just beautiful something you don't see everyday course I still pay the rent for mine and Brittany's Apartment back in Olympic City as for the other bills yea everyone helps pay them so I decided to keep the 90,000 and thought _hmm what to do with the money she sent me I've got it after this our final stop is Sea Crest County and that's where Cindy would be so I know that she would want to be by the beach knowing her as for me and Brittany well lets just say that we are going to be heading back to Olympic city soon eh might as well just hold on to it . _

So I just kept the money in the Envelope as for the letter I just kept it and also put it back in the Envelope along with the money the same with the pictures and sure enough Chris Came by . " Now I wonder who that could be" I muttered as I got up and went to open the door . " Who are you?" I asked . " Oh sorry the Names Chris Mia also told me since you three beaten the people on the Black list great job I knew you three could do it well as for Razor he's just your typical Jerk" Said Chris . " Yea I know Brittany was nearly in tears as she saw her ride taken away by the Asshole but not to worry we did get it back" I said letting him in .

" Nice place you got there anyway just wanted to tell ya that you need to take out all the bosses starting with Kenji all the way to Darius the guy's a total jerk think he can control anyone" Growled Chris. " yea shouldn't be a problem so how you guys holding up" I asked . " Oh were fine anyway I see you met Niki the rest of us still control the City of Palmont as for everyone else we just let them enjoy there time" Said Chris . After that he left and it was time we got to work our first boss was Kenji that guy was a tough son of a bitch course he had a Mazda RX7 along with a Mitsibishi Eclipse Lancer Evolution that was hard to beat our next boss was Angie she had a Dodge Charger and Challenger we took them out next was Wolf it didn't take me Long enough to Knock him out of the race and sure enough our Final Boss was Darius .

" Well I thought you would show so then ready to get your ass kicked" Sneered Darius . " Wrong once again dude let me tell ya I've taken on worse than you" I said just feeling the anger rise inside . " Darius got inside his Bugatti Vehyron and I knew I was in for it but my Delorean would blow him away . The race started we both Revved up our engines little did he know that I was running a fully Customized Delorean People like Razor always think it looks stock well sure its stock but I can match any car with this sucker . As I looked on my On board computer Screen it was about say go so I put this car in first gear and took off like a crazy person luckily though I did have something to keep ahead and sure enough I did only this time It wasn't going to be easy I did beat him while the race was going on I

started to think back to my Days back In the local farm lands races were always held there as for everyone else I just blew them away it was the final lap of the race Darius was trying to pass me but I wasn't going to allow it I was able to block him every chance he got and that was how I won the race but the next one would be a Canyon duel it was going to be a Bitch to beat I was able to pass Darius and sure enough I did on both parts of it and won . After that me and Darius drove back and he said this . " the keys are in the car but just so you know some one way down the road is gonna beat you who is just a little faster than you are keep that in mind" Growled Darius and with that he left and drove off in a Stock Bugatti never to be seen again as for the rest of the people they all let me hang out where ever as for Cross he just waited in the shadows just waiting to catch me and my sisters but I knew that it wasn't going to happen

**Prologue**

Cindy decided to take about 40,000 and drive off to Sea Crest county to settle down and have her own family . While me and Brittany decided to pack it up and head all the way back to Olympic City where Eddie and Samantha went up to greet me and Britt. " Yea you two nice to see ya back here things were looking a little dull with out you two" said Eddie with a warm smile as for Tod Kurt and Chad they all Bailed on him . " Yea its good to be back I see you've been helping pay the bills while me and Britt were gone" I said . " Yea after you three …. Hey what happened to Cindy" Asked Eddie . " Well she headed all the way out to Sea Crest County to start her family life" I said just waiting for cops to show but never happened . " Well anyway after you three left things changed a lot around here as for TJ well He never had a chance against you your like top dog" He said . " Yea thanks" I replied Back . So Samantha walked up and wanted to talk to me about what went down. " So how did things go down in your Careers" She Asked . " Well to be Honest things went well if you count being chased by cops then

yea every thing went swell" I said . "I think your Family has a few words to say" She said Stepping back . Alvin was the first to walk up to me instead of punching me in the gut he put a paw on my shoulder . " Hey Congrats Dude you finally found a house and even living with Britt good luck Dude" Said Alvin . Simon Said the same as with Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Charlie Katy Joe Joel Megan Paul Eddie John and Dee finally Dave and Claire walked up . " Look Son i'm Sorry that I blew up at you but you finally found something that your good at and I wanted to tell you that no matter what you and your sister do we will always be there for you and about disowning you I think I took it over the top so I'm Deeply Sorry about that can you find it in your heart to forgive me" Dave asked Nearly Tearing up . " Yea sure oh and another thing Dad I even got rides for everyone even you and Claire" I said . They were all blown away at what I had in my collection they didn't know what to think so I let them pick out what ride they wanted . and that's how my Racing Career Started and Ended and now the future of street racing can continue . As for Razor he's gonna be in Jail for a long time and the Police even shipped his car over to me and Claire which we just stored away .

_**Epilogue**_

A few years Past and we had 4 Kids to take care of Brittany and me always liked having kids although at times we did have our fights at times but somehow our kids helped us out when we couldn't we had twin boys there names were James and Jimmy for the girls Mia and Rachel and our Kids both grew up to be Street racers of course while the Rock Star blood line still went strong a new blood line started up and went stronger than ever the Street racer blood line . Eventually everyone settled down and hung out like we all use to when we were kids and we may be adults but we are still kids at heart . I wonder if things can ever change …... Probably not of course Cross has given up Chasing us and started to chase other racers and throw them away as for the bounty for me and Chris it was long since removed we both did Community Service for 24 hours not a bad trade as for our rides lets just say that they are being held for about 5 to 6 months


End file.
